I Will Always Love You
by mackec02
Summary: My rewritten version of La La Land. Everything is the same, except Mia isn't married nor does she have kids. This is a story of Mia and Sebastian reforming their relationship after they run into each other again after several years. [Mia/Sebastian] Rating: T


**Chapter One**

 _Maybe It Means Something_

Mia walked out of the coffee shop she used to work at and got into her car. She drove back to the place she called her home, but it felt anything but. It was a 2 story tall mansion, decked out with everything anyone could ever want due to her fortune in the acting world, but the place always felt empty to her. She would walk the empty halls every night, looking out into the sky full of stars, searching for something she no longer had.

Mia decided that wasn't how she was going to spend her night tonight. She drove back into town and walked around the streets she once knew so well. As the city began to light itself up, the sign in front of her captured her attention.

Seb's.

It was his place. The one she named.

Like a moth drawn toward a flame, she began towards it.

As she got closer, music began to make its way to her ears. It was a soft tune, just enough to making you sway.

When Mia opened the door, she was shocked. The place was packed, but everyone was silent. The music flooded Mia's ears. It began with a soft tune, drawing her in. As she made her way towards the front, she realized why it was so capsizing. It was her song, her's and Sebastian's.

He sat upon the stage, hunched over the piano, a spotlight focused on him. His eyes were closed, his neck was bent, and his fingers danced across the white and black keys as he swayed with the music. Mia couldn't move, paralyzed by the scene. She watched as she drowned in the music. She didn't even realize the song was finished until the applause cut through the silence of the crowd.

Sebastian stood up and and smiled to the crowd. His eyes swept the room, landing on hers, and all the noise in the restaurant seemed to diminish. They stood there, fixed on each other. Blue eyes staring into green and back, making Mia's heart speed up. After a moment Sebastian gave her his small trademark smile and returned his attention back to the crowd and then to his piano, continuing on his night's performance.

Mia sat down at the bar and watched as he played throughout the evening. As the crowd diminished, Sebastian's songs seemed to slow, taking on the sleepiness of the night. The soft melody created a pathway for his customers to find their way home in the dark. When the last song came to a close, everyone had filed out of the restaurant.

The spotlight upon Sebastian faded out and the lights in the restaurant began to take on a soft glow. After the last note had been played upon the piano, Sebastian sat straight up and looked towards the bar, finding Mia easily.

Mia smiled warmly at him, stood up, and made her way over to him. They met in the middle, looking into each other's eyes. In his, Mia found the warmth and foundation she had been missing in the years they had been apart. In hers, Sebastian found the happiness and love that had been absent in his life for so long.

"Mia," he said, and she melted. Her face split into the most genuine smile she's had in a long time. The sound of her name on his lips brought back so many memories.

"Funny we keep bumping into each other, huh?" she asked, the smile never ceasing.

"Yes, it definitely means something," he responded, taking her hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

As soon as they stepped out Mia pointed at the sign above the restaurant. The sign she designed. "I can't believe you kept my idea. How were you able to do all this? It's amazing."

He turned around to look at the sign with her. "I kept up with the band for the second year. After that I had enough money saved up to buy the place out and I made it my own. As for your sign, I kept the design on my nightstand. It reminded me of you."

Their hands still intertwined, Mia stepped in front of Sebastian and looked directly into his bright blue eyes. "You…?" she started, but she couldn't find the words. Instead she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

It was a good, proper kiss. One filled with emotion and meaning she could not put into words. As if he registered what she was trying to tell him and understood, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Sebastian smiled down at her. Then his eyes darted to the side. "Isn't this your car?" he asked. When she nodded, he pulled back his sleeve to look at his watch. "Well, it's pretty late. Maybe we should get going. I'm still at the same place."

She stood frozen for just a moment at what he suggested, but then she walked over and unlocked the car. She climbed into the driver's seat, knowing the road ahead was made for both of them, and that it would take them both where they wanted to go, together.

* * *

 _So, I never liked the way they ended the movie, so here's my version. I hope to build off of it, but due to the way I ended the chapter, don't be surprised if I don't update all that soon. Enjoy!_


End file.
